Guilty or Not Guilty?
by LoveAlisonKing
Summary: A fanfiction about Carla Connor and her story with Peter Barlow and Frank Foster. Contains some sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Today was the day. The day that Carla Connor would find out if the evil monster that raped her would go down or not.

His name was Frank. Frank Foster. The night before their wedding he had viciously raped Carla when she told him she couldn't marry him.

But the truth was that Carla was secretly in love with a dark haired bookie called Peter Barlow. She had been for the past year but he kept on pushing her away. Telling her he didn't love her. Then one night after Carla's attack, Peter finally declared his love for her and ever since they had been having an affair. But there was only one problem, Peter was married to Leanne and had a son, Simon from a previous relationship.

Carla made her way to the court with Maria and Michelle. Frank had already previously tried to attack Maria.

"You okay, hun?" Michelle asked.

"Petrified." Carla replied.

"Everything will be ok." Michelle said.

Carla tried to smile and just then Peter and Leanne walked over. Peter gave Carla one of 'that' looks. Carla and Leanne used to be friends but drifted apart when Leanne found out about Carla's crush on Peter but she came along anyway for support for Carla.

"It'll be ok, he's going to do down" Leanne said to Carla as she was called into Court Room 5. Little did Leanne know what would actually happen inside the court…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Carla stepped up in the court to say what happened that awful night. She was nervous and frightened.

"Mrs Connor, can you please give your versions of events from 19th September 2011?" she was asked.

She looked at Peter and he gave her a wink as if to say everything will be alright. She then turned to look at the jury. 'What if they don't believe me?' she thought.

"Mrs Connor?" she was asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry" Carla replied.

"Well, for a while before the wedding I had been having doubts about marrying Frank. We had just got back from Italy and as soon as we landed he was talking about big houses, kids and then shortly after he proposed. He wanted everything too soon for me and I felt trapped. Then the night before the wedding, I told Frank I couldn't marry him. He got angry and drove away from the factory. A few hours later I went back to the flat and he was just there. He was really angry and he started accusing me of all sorts.. Having an affair and sleeping with another man.. And I never did any of that things! I just couldn't marry Frank! He wanted it all too soon for me." Carla said.

"And Frank's saying you were having an affair with Peter Barlow. Is that right?" the judge asked her.

"That's what he's saying but me and Peter are just friends. Nothing more." She said, knowing she was lying through her teeth.

"Well, how would you explain this?" the judge said, showing the court a photo of Carla and Peter passionately kissing that a private investigator that Frank had hired to spy on them had took.

Everyone's faces fell and the looks said everything. Carla worriedly looked at Peter. She knew this changed everything…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"You're a liar, Carla!" shouted Leanne, who was crying her eyes out. Carla just looked at her, she didn't know what to say or do. This had ruined everything.

"Have you been seeing Peter Barlow?" Carla was asked.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes. Yes I have" she replied, close to tears.

"You're a liar! I wouldn't be surprised if you've lied about being raped too!" Leanne shouted.

"Lea, go outside now please! I'll talk to you later" Peter said to Leanne, who rushed out.

"Can we please just get on with this? Yes, I've been seeing Peter but after Frank attacked me! I promise. Just please, please believe me with this?" Carla said, crying.

"Go on. Continue your story" the judge said.

"I asked Frank to leave and I went to open the door but as soon as my hand was on the latch, he grabbed me. He grabbed me and pinned me to the door" Carla said, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"He… He pushed me and I banged my head against the door. Then he started fiddling with my top and he just ripped it open. His cold hands went all over me. It was horrible and I asked him to stop but he laughed in my face and then pushed me to the floor. He had his belt undone and he came on top of me, his legs swung over me. I was terrified. He… he had his hands all over me. Then he took off his trousers and lifted my skirt up.. And… And you probably know what he did next" she finished, unable to say what happened next.

By this point, she was hysterically crying.

"I kept on asking him to stop but I began to realise the more I asked him to stop, the longer and more painful he'd make it for me. I was lying on the cold hard floor and he suddenly got up and bolted for the door. He told me it was my fault… Straight after he'd left, I called Maria and then she phoned the police.." Carla finished.

"Thank you Mrs Connor, you may step down now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Frank was then lead into the court to give his side of the story.

"I knew it. I knew it all along that she was seeing him" he said.

Peter suddenly jumped up from his seat.

"She was NOT seeing me when you were with her and raped her! We only got together after!" he shouted at Frank and then silence was ordered in the court.

"This has ruined everything. Carla will be so upset out there" Peter whispered to Michelle, who was sat next to him.

Frank was really grilled and they tried to make him slip up… But he didn't. He made his story sound very believable and true.

Peter shook his head when he looked at the jury's faces. He knew they believed Frank. He knew this was over for Carla and Frank would walk free. He knew that Carla wouldn't be able to live her life properly again knowing he was out there.

They were all asked to leave the court and come back while they decided on Frank's verdict.

Peter rushed out and found Carla sitting outside the court room with her head in her hands, crying. She also knew that this was over. Peter ran and put his arms around her and she held him tight. Maria and Michelle walked out then.

"Carla" Maria said.

"Don't have a go at me. I know what I've done is wrong" Carla said, pulling away from Peter's hug.

"I wasn't going to. I was going to say how well you did up there" Maria replied.

"What did Frank say?" Carla asked.

"He's nothing but a lying monster." Michelle said.

"No Chelle, you have to tell me. I need to know" Carla replied.

"Carla, I'll be honest with you. He lied his way through the whole thing and to someone who doesn't know him properly he did make it sound quite believable. I'm sorry" Maria said, just as Mary and Norris, the two street gossips walked in.

"Oh god no. Not now" Carla said when she saw them.

"What's happened?" Mary asked.

"Mary, Norris. Do you really need to be here? Can't you see Carla's upset enough as it is?" Peter said, trying to get rid of them.

"We're here for support" Norris replied.

Then they were all called back into the court room. They had decided Frank's verdict. It was time to face the music…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Frank was found not guilty. Carla was in utter shock.

"No! You can't do that! He raped me!" she shouted, crying.

Peter gently took her arm and tried to get her to sit back down.

"Car!" he whispered.

Anne, Frank's mum and Sally, who was dating Frank and who also used to work for Carla shot her smug smiles.

Carla stood up again.

"Look. Please just listen to me for two minutes? He did rape me! Don't think I'm just some girl who cries rape to get rid of him. Please. You have to believe me" Carla pleaded, the tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Mrs Connor. Mr Foster has been found not guilty and that decision won't change" was the reply she got.

Maria and Michelle gave her supportive hugs and led her out of the court.

"I can't believe it…" Carla whispered, outside.

"Darling, I'm going to be here for you every step of the way. I love you and I'm never going to let you go. Now that Leanne knows we can live properly now" Peter said, with his hands on Carla's cheek wiping away her tears.

"Thing is Peter, you can. I can't. I'm never going to be able to live my life properly knowing he's out there and free to do whatever he wants" Carla said.

Peter kissed her.

"C'mon, let's get you home" he said, taking her hand.

"No. I need a drink." Carla said.

"Car, do you really think that's a good idea?" Peter asked, knowing they both had drink problems.

"Just the one. I deserve it after today, don't I?" Carla said and Peter drove them to the pub.

Peter got Carla a large red wine and an orange juice for himself.

"How did today go? Did the monster get sent down?" Stella, the landlady asked, just as Frank walked in with his mum and Sally.

"No. Get him out of here." Carla whispered, terrified when she saw him.

Frank walked up to the bar and looked at Carla.

"Get away from me!" she shouted at him, holding onto Peter.

"Frank, don't you think you should go? You're really upsetting her. Come back in a few days when everything's calmed down a bit?" Stella said to him.

"No. I'm free to do what I want, when I want and if I want to come in and have a drink, I'm sorry Stella but I will." Frank replied.

"Right. If he stays, we go" Carla said, rushing out of the pub.

Peter ran out after her and found her leaning against the pub wall outside, crying. He put his arm around her and held her close.

"C'mon, it's been a tough day. Let's get you home." He said, taking her hand and helping her up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A few days had passed since the trial and Carla was still in shock but she went into work.

"Carla, you're not ready. Michelle will look after the factory for you." Peter told her.

"No. I have to move on with my life and forget about him. I'm going to work, Peter and that's it." She replied, heading for the door.

Carla and Michelle were sitting at the office desk with a pile of paperwork.

"You ok, babe?" Michelle asked.

"Yep. Just trying to move on, you know?" Carla replied

"Well you're brave. If I were you, I wouldn't be back at work after a few days" said Michelle.

"That's what Peter thinks. He thinks I'm coming back too soon but it's not like anything's going to happen, is it?" Carla said.

"I suppose not. But really Car, you should listen to him sometimes… He does speak sense some of the time" Michelle joked.

Carla laughed. It was the first time she'd properly laughed in ages.

The workers soon left for their lunch break.

"Do you want to come and get the cake run from Roy's Rolls with me?" Michelle asked Carla, not wanting to leave her on her own.

"Nah. I'm alright thanks Chelle. You go, I'll be alright." She replied.

"Please Carla… come with me?" Michelle tried to persuade her.

"Chelle, nothing's going to happen and you'll be what? Ten minutes tops? I'll be fine." Carla said and Michelle finally went go get the cakes.

Carla was sitting trying to get through some paperwork when she heard soft footsteps behind her.

"Michelle?" she called, thinking she had retuned from the cake run.

Carla turned round and there he was behind her… Frank.

"Go away" she whispered, running to the other side of the office.

Frank took a step closer to her.

"I mean it. I'll call the police." Carla warned.

"You'll do nothing of the kind." Frank said, taking the phone from the office desk and slamming it onto the ground, breaking it.

Carla looked over at the desk and there was her bag. Her bag with her phone in it.

"Now… How did I know you'd be seeing him?" Frank said, smugly, getting closer to Carla every time.

"I mean it, Frank. Don't come anywhere near me." Carla said as Frank came even closer.

She gasped and made a run for her phone in her bag.

Frank quickly grabbed Carla and made her drop her bag. He quickly took it and tipped it upside down, making everything fall out. He took her phone and stood on it.

Carla ran to the corner of the room, petrified as she thought of what Frank could do to her.

"Aww, come on Carla. You can't be that scared of me, can you? I can't do anything that bad to you…" Frank said, taking her wrists and pinning her against the office wall.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Frank, get off me!" Carla begged as he started fiddling with the buttons on her top like he'd done that night. Carla tried to push him off, the tears streaming down her face.

"Please" she begged again.

'I can't let him do this to me again… I can't' she thought just as Frank unbuttoned her top and had his hands all over again.

Carla screamed, hoping someone would hear her.

"Shut up!" Frank shouted at her.

Suddenly Sean, one of Carla's workers walked into the factory.

"Sean!" she screamed at him.

"Oh my god!" Sean said, shocked when he looked and saw Frank with a terrified looking Carla pinned against the office door.

He ran to help her and punched Frank, knocking him to the ground.

Carla ran and grabbed onto Sean.

"He nearly did it again" she sobbed.

"Do you want Peter?" Sean asked.

Carla nodded.

"Don't leave me" she said as Michelle walked back into the factory from getting the cakes. She saw Frank lying on the floor. She saw Sean with a shaking Carla. She dropped the cakes in shock.

"Oh my god. What's happened?" she said, rushing towards them.

"He tried to rape me again..." Carla cried.

"Go and get Peter" Sean said and Michelle ran out of the factory over to the bookies.

"Peter!" she gasped when she reached the bookies.

"Michelle! What is it?" he asked, with fear in his voice.

"It's Carla… Frank came to the factory when everyone was away and tried to rape her again" Michelle said.

Peter ran out the door, closely followed by Michelle.

"Carla!" he shouted, when he reached the outside of the factory doors.

The workers were all starting to come back from their lunch break.

"What's happened?" Hayley asked.

"It's Carla… Look, don't all come in now." Michelle sighed, rushing back inside.

Peter ran to Carla and as soon as she saw him, she let go of Sean and ran to hug Peter.

"Carla…" he said, with tears in his eyes.

"You know we probably need to call the police… It looks like he's out cold" Michelle said, looking at Frank lying on the floor, completely out of it from where Sean had punched him.

Carla pulled Peter closer to her. She didn't want to have to go through all this again…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The police arrived at the factory. Peter was still standing cradling Carla in his arms. She was shaking with fear.

They all got interviewed by the police and Frank was taken to hospital. In the end, Carla was told there was nothing the police could do because Frank hadn't actually done anything to cause major harm to her.

"What?" Peter exploded, when she was told this.

Carla jumped as he shouted. She let go of his hug and looked up at him.

"Peter, leave it." She said, quietly.

"I'm sorry but Mr Foster didn't do any major harm here" the officer said, as the police left.

"Just leave it, okay?" Carla said to Peter.

Peter nodded and hugged her.

"I could kill him…" he said.

"So could I but you're not going to do anything stupid…" Carla warned him.

"I won't, I promise. The main thing is that you're alright" he said, kissing her.

A few months had passed since the incident with Frank at the factory. Carla and Peter were staying at Carla's flat with Peter's son, Simon who was getting used to Carla. Frank hadn't tried to do anything to her again and left her alone. And Leanne had left Weatherfield the night Peter's affair had been revealed.

One day, Carla came out of the bathroom. She was quiter than usual.

"You okay?" Peter asked her.

Carla looked him in the eye. She knew she had to tell him. She took a deep breath and blurted it out.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"What? Wow." Peter said, shocked.

Carla nodded with fear in her eyes. Peter saw a small tear running from her cheek.

"Hey, what's the matter? Car, it's brilliant news." Peter said, with his arms around her waist.

"I don't think I'm ready to be a mum…" Carla said.

"Look how good you are with Simon. Of course you'll be a good mum. In fact you'll be the best mum ever." Peter smiled at her, wiping the tears from her face.

"You want this baby, don't you?" she asked him.

"Yes. Of course I do. Do you want it?" he asked.

"If you want it, I want it" Carla replied.

"You're not saying that to keep me happy?" Peter asked.

Carla shook her head and smiled. Peter let out a squeal of excitement and picked Carla up, twirling her around the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

"Simon, come here a moment. Me and Carla have something to tell you." Peter said, a few days after they'd found out about the pregnancy.

"What is it, dad? Simon asked.

"How would you like a little brother or sister?" Peter said.

"Yeah, would I need to share my room?" Simon asked.

Carla laughed.

"Only if you wanted to" Peter replied.

"Yeah, a brother would be nice but I wouldn't mind a sister" Simon said.

"Well Si, me and Carla have some news for you. Carla's going to have a baby so you're going to be a big brother" Peter said, excitedly.

"Really?" Simon asked, looking at Carla.

She nodded and for the first time ever, Simon went over and hugged her.

"Is it in your tummy right now?" he asked.

"Yep darling, it sure is. Look, come and feel it." Carla said, smiling and taking his hand and placing it on her tummy.

"Hello brother or sister" Simon giggled.

"Will you get all big and fat?" he asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately, Simon." Carla replied.

"But you'll look just as beautiful with a big bump" Peter said, kissing her.

"Dad! Yuck!" Simon said.

Peter and Carla both laughed.

"Simon, you can't tell anyone though?" Peter said.

"Why?"

"Because we need to go and see if everything's going to be ok with the baby first. You can tell people in a few weeks." Peter said.

"Ok" Simon said.

"Promise?" Peter asked.

Simon pretended to lock his lips and throw away the key.

"I promise dad"

Carla laughed.

A few days later.

"Quickly Simon, you'll be late for school." Peter said, as he stopped off at The Kabin for Simon to get a sweetie.

Simon rushed inside and chose his favourite while Peter waited outside.

"Oh, hello Simon." Rita said.

"Hello!"

"How's your dad and Carla?" she asked.

"Good. The baby's good too." Simon said, forgetting what Peter had said.

"Baby?" Rita asked confused.

"Yeah. Carla's got a baby in her tummy and I'm going to be its big brother" Simon said, just as Sally, who was dating Frank walked in.

Simon paid for his sweet and walked out.

"Carla's pregnant?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, so Simon says" Rita replied and Sally smiled smugly to herself.

"What? Carla's carrying his child?" Frank exploded, when Sally told him.

"Yeah. Simon was telling Rita." She said.

Frank smiled.

"Frank? What are you thinking?" Sally asked.

"Oh, nothing." Frank replied, but inside his plan was only just starting.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Over the next few days, Frank started to make his plan. He was certain he'd make sure Carla would not have Peter's child. Deep down, somewhere inside him behind all the evilness he still loved Carla and it killed him knowing she was carrying Peter's baby.

Peter and Carla were going to their scan. They went to say they had arrived at reception and then sat down to wait. Simon was at school so missed it but they'd promised him he would be able to come to the next scan.

"You okay?" Peter asked, seeing Carla nervously move her leg up and down.

She nodded.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous." She replied, as they were called through.

Carla lifted her top up and the nurse put the gel on her tummy.

"Ooh, its cold" she said.

Peter laughed.

"Of course it's cold." He said.

He held her hand through the whole scan and they were told their baby was fine.

Carla sighed a sigh of relief. She couldn't imagine what she'd do if something happened to her little baby.

"Are we going to find out what we're having?" Peter asked, on their way out of the hospital.

"I don't mind to be honest." Carla replied.

"Oh well, we can think about it." Peter said.

"What would Simon want?" Carla asked.

"I'm not sure. You'd never know with that one what he'd want." Peter laughed, kissing Carla.

"You know something?" he said.

"What?"

"You know how proud I am of you? With everything that's happened these past few months and you never let it grind you down." Peter said.

Carla smiled, taking his hand.

"And how much I love you, Simon and our little baby." He said.

"I know and I love you all just as much too." Carla replied, snuggling into Peter and they walked hand in hand to the school to pick Simon up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Two weeks later

Carla was at the factory with Michelle. Peter was on a break from the bookies so came to see her for half an hour.

"I'm just popping upstairs to get some of that boxes for the order" Carla said, getting up from the desk.

Peter nodded and Carla headed up the stairs.

When she reached the top he was standing there. Frank. She had absolutely no idea how he'd gotten there but he had. He stood there, staring at her tummy.

"I heard about your little bundle of joy. Congratulations!" he said, smugly.

"How? Who told you?" Carla whispered.

"That doesn't matter now." He said.

Carla wanted to scream for help but no sound came out.

Frank stepped closer to her.

"Get away from me!" she shrieked.

Peter heard her and rushed up the stairs.

He made a run for Frank and was going to punch him but just before Peter got to him, Frank went up to Carla, who was standing near the edge of the stairs and pushed her.

She screamed and fell down..

"You bastard! She's pregnant!" Peter shouted at him.

"I knew that" Frank said, smiling to himself, heading for the stairs.

"I swear to god, if you've killed it!" Peter said, pushing his way past Frank to reach Carla at the bottom.

Frank left and Michelle came out from the bathroom.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Frank came and pushed her. Call an ambulance!" Peter said.

He was holding an unconscious Carla in his arms with his hand on her tummy.

"Please be ok, Carla baby." He whispered, with a tear running down his face.

"They're on their way." Michelle said, hanging up the phone.

"Michelle?" Peter said, quietly.

"Yeah?"

"She's pregnant."

Michelle's mouth fell open.

"If that monster's killed our baby I'm gonna kill him!" Peter said, wishing the ambulance would hurry up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

They heard the sirens outside the factory. The paramedic's came rushing in.

"Please. Please say she's going to be ok. She's pregnant." Peter cried.

"We'll have to get her to hospital. What's her name?" the paramedic asked.

"Carla." Said Michelle.

"Look, you go with her. I'll stay here for when the staff get back. Let me know if there's any news." Michelle said to Peter.

Peter nodded in agreement and rushed off in the ambulance with Carla.

Carla was awake. Her and Peter were waiting on the results of the tests for the baby.

"Do you think it's ok?" Carla asked, quietly.

"Of course it'll be. It it's anything like its mum it'll be a little fighter." Peter said, holding her hand.

"What if it's not? What do we tell Simon?" she asked, worriedly. She was terrified to hear those words saying her baby was gone.

"I don't actually know, darling. Everything's going to be ok." Peter tried to reassure her.

The doctor walked into the room. The look on his face said everything.

"No. No… Please no…" Carla whispered.

"I'm so sorry." The doctor said.

Carla completely broke down.

"No! Why? Why did he do this to me?" she screamed, the mascara stained tears running down her face.

"Shh. Carla baby, come here" Peter said softly , getting up onto the hospital bed with her, pulling her close.

Peter stayed with Carla like that for the rest of the night. They hugged each other and they cried their hearts out for their unborn baby who now they'd never get to meet.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

2 weeks had passed and Carla and Peter were still getting to grips with their loss. They had told Simon and he was devastated. He was staying with Ken and Deirdre at the moment.

"Do you fancy going to the pub? You've been cooked up in this flat for 2 weeks" Peter suggested one night.

"I suppose then. Might get it out of the way." Carla replied and they got their coats and headed for the door.

Tracey walked over to them in the pub.

"I'm really sorry. I know exactly what you're going through right now, Carla and it's the most hardest thing ever but you're a fighter." She said.

Carla smiled at how nice Tracey was being. She was never like this.

"Thanks Tracey" she said, smiling.

Peter got them drinks and they sat down. They chatted for a while and all of a sudden Peter stood up.

"What are you doing?" Carla asked, confused.

Peter got down on one knee and Carla's mouth fell open in shock.

"Carla Connor, I love you. You mean everything to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" he said, pulling a ring from his pocket.

The whole pub was watching them.

"Yes!" Carla squealed.

Peter got up and hugged her.

Carla then turned to look at Peter and had a tear falling from her cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong? I hope they're happy tears" Peter said, wiping them away.

Carla nodded.

"They are. Very happy tears" she said.

Peter smiled at her.

Leanne, who had returned that night walked into the pub.

"Someone celebrating?" she asked Stella, her mum.

"Leanne…" Stella said, nodding to Carla and Peter.

"Look who it is… Mr Scumbag Barlow and Mrs Home wrecker Connor." Leanne said.

"Lea, please. You have no idea what we've been through these past few weeks." Peter said.

"Oh yeah? You've been through a tough time, Peter? Try being me… Having the love of your life torn away from you by your best friend" Leanne said.

"Leanne, please. Stop it now." Carla said, standing up.

"I'll stop it when I want to stop it, Carla" she said.

"No. You'll stop it now." Carla said, getting angry.

"Ooh. Somebody's getting a little annoyed, are they?" Leanne said.

Carla slapped her.

"You have no idea! We lost a baby two weeks ago so don't you dare come in here and start giving me and Peter grief." Carla shouted.

"Car, leave it. It's not worth the hassle." Peter said, leading her out of the pub.

They heard shouting coming from the Webster's front garden. Carla looked across and saw Frank and Sally having an argument.

"How dare you? How dare you think you can cheat on me behind my back?" Sally shouted.

"Sal, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Frank begged.

"No. I hate you so much right now. I could kill you." Sally said, slamming the front door in his face.

Frank turned round and saw Carla standing there with Peter. It was the first time they'd seen each other since the loss of their baby.

Carla stormed over to him.

"Do you know what you did to me?" she shouted.

"Carla, please. Let's just go" Peter said.

"You killed our baby!" Carla said to Frank.

"Yeah, and do you know what? I enjoyed it." Frank said back to her.

"I hate you." Carla said, plunging herself forward at Frank. She was hitting him and scratching his face.

Peter pulled her off him.

"Carla! Get off him!" he shouted at her.

Carla started crying. She was so angry with Leanne and Frank. She leaned into Peter, her arms wrapped around him. Frank was stood in front of them.

"Go away, you murderer." Peter said to him.

Frank, for once walked away and didn't say a word.

Peter then stood hugging Carla in the middle of the street for a while before taking her home.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

It was a dark, cold night. Frank was sat in the factory. Carla hadn't been in work in over two weeks. He was looking through all the paperwork and orders.

It was around 10 o'clock at night. The street was dead quiet. Everyone was either at home or in the pub. Frank was sitting at one of the machines when he thought he heard something. He thought it was nothing so carried on doing what he was doing.

Little did he know, this was his last moments. There was someone out there that wanted him gone and they were going to make sure he was gone… once and for all.

A black figure was coming up behind Frank. They had a large metal object in their hand. They raised it in the air.

"Oh Frank…" they said, when they were standing right behind him.

He turned round, shocked to hear Sally's voice.

"Got a nice surprise for ya." She said, hitting him across the head with the metal object.

Frank fell from this seat. Lying there on the floor, with the blood rushing from his head. A lifeless Frank lying there gone… Gone for good.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

The next day.

"I think I'll go back to work today." Carla said.

"You sure?" Peter asked, concerned for her.

"Yeah. It'll be better than sitting here staring at these four walls all day." She replied

"Ok then, if you're sure."

The workers were all standing outside, freezing waiting for someone to turn up and open up.

They were all shocked when they saw Carla's car pull up.

"Mrs C, you're back" Sean said, with a smile.

"I sure am." Carla replied.

"It's good to have you back, Car." Michelle said, as she arrived too.

Carla tried to unlock the factory doors but to her surprise they were open.

"Michelle, did you lock up properly last night?" she asked.

"Yeah. I left at 5 with them lot and locked up then." Michelle replied, confused.

"Can we go in now please? It's freezing." Julie asked.

Carla pushed open the door and led them all inside. Her hands went up to her mouth in shock when she saw a dead body lying on the floor.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"Who is it?" Michelle said, shocked.

Carla took a step forward.

She gasped.

"Frank…" she said.

"What?" Sean said, going up closer to a dead Frank.

Carla walked through into the office and picked up the phone. She dialled 999.

"Car, wait a minute. Who do you thinks done this?" Michelle asked, coming into the office.

"I don't know. Peter was with me all last night." Carla replied.

She called 999 and asked for the police and an ambulance.

"How the hell have they gotten in?" she said, going back through to where everyone else was standing in utter shock.

Carla sat down at one of the machines and put her head in her hands. Michelle walked over to her.

"Do you realise how bad this is going to look on me and Peter? They're going to think we did this." She said.

"Car, they aren't. How could you have when you were at home all last night?" Michelle said.

"I know but who could it have been?" Carla said, desperate to know who had been in her factory last night.

Michelle hugged her.

"Hey, at least he's gone now and you don't need to worry about him." Michelle said.

Carla nodded.

"Should I call his mum?" she asked.

"No. I'll do that. I don't want you having to go through speaking to her." Michelle replied.

"Thanks Chelle. I think her number's still in the book somewhere." Carla said.

Michelle went through to phone Anne and the police and ambulance arrived.

"What's his name?" the paramedic asked.

"Frank. Frank Foster." Sean said.

"How long has he been here?"

"I don't know. We all came into work today and he was there." Sean said.

The paramedics looked at each other.

"He's dead isn't he?" Carla finally spoke up. She hadn't said a word since the police and ambulance had arrived she was that shocked.

"Yes. I'm afraid so." The paramedic replied.

Carla nodded as the police officers walked in.

"We're going to have to speak to some of you. Get you to answer some questions." DC Malone said. She was the officer that had come to Carla's house on the night Frank raped her.

"Suppose you'll be wanting me first…" Carla said, getting up and going through into the office.

"If you don't mind, Mrs Connor but we're going to have to do all this down at the station. This is a crime scene now and needs to be investigated. I'm going to have to speak to you, Mr Barlow and a few others" DC Malone said.

"Peter's at the bookies." Carla replied.

"Ok. We'll go over and get him now then." DC Malone said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Carla walked into the bookies with DC Malone.

"Car, what's happened?" Peter asked, worried when he saw Carla with the police.

"Frank's been murdered in the factory" Carla said, quietly.

"What?"

Carla nodded.

"We need you both to come down to the station for questioning." DC Malone said as Peter grabbed his coat and they headed for the car that was waiting for them, outside.

"I need to go and quickly get my dad to collect Simon from school" Peter said.

"I'll go tell him… you get in the car" Carla replied, running across the street and knocking on Ken and Deirdre's door.

"Carla…" Ken said, when he came to the door.

"Could you collect Simon from school please? Me and Peter need to go down to the station for questioning… Frank's been murdered." Carla quickly explained.

"Yeah course I will." Ken said and Carla thanked him and rushed off.

Carla and Peter had been questioned by the police and were arriving back on the street as Frank's body was pulled out of the factory in a body bag.

Carla gripped Peter's hand.

"Baby, it's ok. Everything's gonna be ok now he's gone for good." He whispered.

Simon saw that his dad and Carla had arrived back, from outside the window and he ran outside to greet them.

"Dad!" he shouted.

"Hey" Peter replied, lifting him up.

"What's happened?" Simon asked, seeing police cars.

"Never you mind your pretty little head about what's happening out here darling." Carla said, smiling at him and Simon smiled back and went back inside.

"You're so brave. I'm so proud of you." Peter said to Carla, kissing her.


	17. Chapter 17

Sally knew that the police were going to want to question her about Frank's death and she had to get a story set up to cover her tracks. She sat one night and thought and thought and thought and eventually she came up with a plan to blame it on someone else who had something against Frank and she knew exactly who she was going to blame it on.

"Were you anywhere near Underworld on the night of Frank Foster's death?" the police asked Sally a few days after.

"Yes actually. I popped across the road to the shop and I saw a mysterious looking black figure coming out of the factory." Sally replied.

"Do you have any idea who it was?" the police asked.

"Yeah actually it was Peter Barlow." Sally replied.

Sally still hadn't forgiven Carla for when she layed her off all those months ago and she thought that by taking the most precious thing away from her would make her pay. Sally was asked a few more questions and was then free to go.

Carla and Peter were across at Ken and Deirdre's the next night with Simon when the doorbell rang. Ken went and answered it. It was the police.

"Peter Barlow in?" they asked.

"Erm yeah, come in." Ken said, wondering what was going on as the police had already finished all their questioning with Carla and Peter.

"Peter Barlow, I'm arresting you for the murder of Frank Foster. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you will further rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." They said.

Carla looked at Peter.

"What? No, you've got this wrong. Peter was with me all that night in the flat. We watched a film." Carla tried to explain, tears streaming down her face.

Simon ran up to his dad but he was getting dragged away by the police.

"Dad!" he called, confused.

Carla went and scooped him in her arms and ran towards Peter.

"Please… 5 minutes." She begged the police officers.

"Si, I love you loads" Peter said.

"Please don't go dad. I love you" Simon begged.

"I have to go now but I promise you and Carla I'll be back." Peter promised, a tear falling down his cheek.

"I love you to the moon and stars and back, baby" he said to Carla.

"I love you too." She said and Peter was put into a police car and driven away.

The residents of the street were standing watching. They knew Peter hadn't done this. They all knew he wouldn't risk losing his son and Carla. They knew it was someone else and they had set him up. But little did they all know that someone was standing amongst them all watching what had just happened.

"I want my dad" Simon begged.

"I know you do darling, so do I but I promise you he'll be back soon." Carla said, hugging a confused, upset Simon.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Carla took Simon back inside. He ran and hugged his granddad. Carla grabbed her bag and car keys.

"Where are you going?" Deirdre asked.

"To the station. Could you look after Simon for a bit?" Carla asked.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Deirdre said.

"I need to go down and see what's going on." Carla replied and with that she headed out the front door.

She was walking into the station as Peter was being taken through.

"Peter!" she shouted.

"Car baby" he said trying to run up to her but the police held him back.

Carla ran to him instead and rested her hands on his cheeks.

"Please don't go. Me and Simon need you." She begged.

"Car, I promise I'll be back. Someone's set me up." Peter replied.

"I can't live without you." Carla sobbed.

"Neither can I baby but stay strong for Simon. He needs you and promise him that I'll be back." Peter said.

Then the officers started dragging him away.

Carla gave him one last kiss and then he was gone. She stared after him for a while then headed back outside to her car.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" Ken asked as Carla was leaving with Simon.

"Thanks for the offer but I need some time to explain to Simon. Peter told me some things I need to tell him." Carla replied.

"You saw him at the station?"

"As he was going in, yeah. Then they dragged him away."

Simon walked to the front door where Carla and Ken were standing.

"You ready little man?" Carla asked and Simon nodded sadly.

"C'mon." she said gently, putting her hand out towards Simon. He took it and they headed across the street.

"Can I get some sweets?" Simon asked.

"I suppose so after everything that's happened today." Carla agreed and took Simon to The Kabin.

"Carla, I'm so sorry." Rita said while Simon was choosing his sweets.

"Thanks Rita… but Peter didn't do this. He was with me all that night at the flat. Someone's set him up." Carla replied.

"I know he hasn't done this. Peter wouldn't be that silly and wouldn't risk losing you and Simon." Rita said and Carla paid for Simon's sweets and they headed home.

Once they were home, Carla put Simon to bed and she sat on the couch for the rest of the night and cried.


	19. Chapter 19

Carla kept Simon off school the following day. He was awake crying and missing his dad the previous night. In the end, Carla took him onto the couch and sat with him till he drifted off to sleep on her knee.

Her phone beeped. It was Michelle.

'_Hi darling, hope you and si are ok. Mx' _

Carla quickly tapped back a reply.

'_Keeping simon off school. Had restless night. Might come c u later. Cx'_

Then a sleepy Simon woke.

"Is dad back yet? He said he'd be coming back." He asked.

"Simon, your dad might not be back for a few days or weeks but I promise he will be back." Carla said.

A few hours passed and Carla decided they needed to get out of the flat. She decided to head over to Michelle's with Simon. They got their coats and headed across the street. Simon didn't want to go and see Michelle and decided to throw a massive tantrum in the middle of the street. He stood and wouldn't budge.

"I don't want to go. I want my dad!" he shouted.

"Simon, please." Carla said, begging him to come.

Simon started to cry as Sally walked out her front door and stood watching them.

"I want my dad and I'm not moving till he comes back." Simon screamed at Carla.

Deirdre came outside after seeing what was happening out the window and took a screaming Simon inside. Carla was about to follow when a voice called her name.

"Carla! I need to speak to you." Sally called, rushing over to her.

"And what would you want?" Carla said.

"I just wanna say I'm sorry." Sally said, staring at the ground.

"Sorry for what?" Carla asked, confused.

"Sorry that… I killed Frank and got Peter arrested for it." Sally whispered.

"You what? Why did you get Peter arrested for it? Do you have any idea what kind of night I had with Simon last night?" Carla said, getting angry.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you suffer after you fired me and I thought that by taking Peter away I thought I'd see you struggle. But I can't take Simon's dad away from him." Sally said.

"You do know I'm gonna have to call the police?" Carla said.

"No, I already have. They're on their way for me now." Sally said, as sirens appeared.

Carla looked very confused.

"Give Rosie a call from me… And look out for Kevin and Sophie. I couldn't face telling them myself." Sally said, as the police parked up and was getting out of their cars.

Carla nodded.

"Sally?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for laying you off. You were one of my best workers." Carla said.

"Let's forgive and forget, eh?" Sally said and Carla nodded as the police approached them.

Carla hugged Sally.

"I killed Frank Foster. It wasn't Peter Barlow. I set him up. It was me." Sally revealed to the police.

She was then taken away and Carla went in to see Deirdre.

"Deirdre, can I have a word?" Carla asked.

"Yeah. Come into the kitchen" Deirdre said.

"Sally Webster killed Frank. She just said so herself to me and to the police and they've arrested her." Carla said.

"So Peter's getting released?" Deirdre asked with a massive smile on her face.

"He sure is but don't tell Simon. I want to see his little face when his dad walks through the door. I'm gonna go and get Peter now" Carla said, grinning and with that she rushed out to her car and set off to get her man back.


	20. Chapter 20

Carla was arriving at the police station as Peter was being released.

"Peter!" she shouted, running up to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Carla, babe. I've missed you so so much." He said hugging her tight, with a small tear rolling down his cheek.

Sally was then led into the station and saw Carla and Peter there.

"Umm Carla, I forgot to say have an amazing wedding day." Sally said as she passed them.

"Erm thanks Sally." Carla replied and Peter smiled at her.

Sally then left to go down to her cell, which would be her home for the next ten to twenty years. That was the last time Carla would probably see her.

"Come on, I can't wait to see Simon's face when you walk through that door." Carla said, pulling Peter's hand and leading him to the car.

They walked in through the door. "Oh, Simon" Peter called out to his son.

Simon couldn't believe what he was hearing and he ran to the door and into his dad's arms.

"You're back" he cried.

"I sure am" Peter replied and they all hugged for a while then Peter suggested going to the pub to celebrate.

"Peter, you're back!" Tina said when they all walked into the pub. "These are on the house." She said, getting them all their usual drinks.

"Thanks Tina." Peter smiled and went to sit down with Carla, Simon, Ken and Deirdre.

After a while, Simon had fallen asleep on Carla's knee and was cuddled into her when a worried looking Sophie barged into the pub.

"Has anyone seen my mum?" she called

Carla looked at Peter and gently moved Simon off her knee and onto Peter's. She went up to Sophie, who looked petrified.

"Um Sophie, could I have a word in private?" Carla asked.

"What's happened her? Please Carla, just tell me?" Sophie asked.

"I think its better I tell you in private." Carla said, hating having to tell Sophie her mum had been arrested for murder.

Sophie looked at Carla worriedly and followed her outside.

"Sophie, I really don't know how to tell you this but you're mum did say to tell you she loves you very much." Carla started off.

"Carla, just tell me… please." Sophie said, cutting her off.

"Your mum's been arrested." Carla said.

"What? What for?" Sophie asked, confused.

Carla took a deep breath.

"She murdered Frank…" she said, even now Carla still hated saying that man's name.

"What? How could she just leave and not even say goodbye?" Sophie sobbed.

"Aw come here darlin'" Carla said, pulling Sophie into a hug.

"How am I meant to cope without her?" Sophie whispered.

"You'll manage Soph. You'll be able to go and visit her anytime you like. And if you need anything, you know where I am." Carla offered.

"Thanks." Sophie said with a small smile. "Does Rosie know?"

"No, your mum did ask if I'd tell her but maybe you want to do it?" Carla replied.

"I'll tell her. Thank you Carla… And I'm sorry for what she did." Sophie apologised and went to find her dad to tell him what had happened.


End file.
